Volver a Empezar
by ViviORD'Cs
Summary: Con una vida llena de altos y bajos, Bella ha pasado su vida dando tumbos hasta que conoce a quien sera su razón de vivir, pero no todo lo que brilla es oro y le tocará darse cuenta que el concepto de perfeccion: !No Existe!
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer. ****Todos los personajes son de SM, solo la historia es de mi creación.**

* * *

_Todos nacemos bajo las mismas condiciones de igualdad_, o al menos es esa la frase que reza la mayoría.

Y si, es cierto, pero el como se desarrolla la vida de cada quien es lo que marca la diferencia. Hay para quienes la vida es fácil de llevar y tienen la posibilidad de encontrar cerca lo que necesitan, quieren y anhelan. Pero, desgraciadamente son mas las personas que deben luchar con uñas y dientes por lo que quieren, ayudando esto a formar el carácter y la personalidad de cada individuo.

Si, pero ¿Que hay de aquellas personas que son lastimadas continuamente en la vida?

Las decepciones de la vida están latentes en cada uno y forman parte de cada quien; sucesos malos y buenos le ocurren tanto a las personas de espíritu noble como a las personas viles. La vida es así, queda en cada persona tomar lo que tiene en manos y seguir adelante.

Todo se resume en _volver a empezar, _tomando lo bueno y desechando lo malo que se nos atraviese en este juego del destino denominado vida…


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer. ****Todos los personajes son de SM, solo la historia es de mi creación.**

* * *

**Volver A Empezar**

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

**Recomendación****: http: / www. youtube. com/ watch? v= 1Vi7_TZ8014**

* * *

—_Isabella Marie _—_Tomo un respiro, seguramente para calmarse_—_ ¿Por qué me has apagado el teléfono? _—_Suspiro _—_No importa, te lo perdono. Pero por favor, por amor a todo lo sagrado, a mí que soy tu amiga… Dime que no fuiste a la clínica. Por favor, por favor _—_Rogo _—_No lo hagas, o por lo menos espera a que te muestre algo. Llámame, te quiero._

Ese fue el mensaje que en el buzón de voz escuchó Bella Swan en su celular al salir del lugar de donde su amiga, Alice, hubiera preferido no pusiera un pie.

Bella acababa de retirar de su útero el dispositivo DIU con el que se planificaba, ¿Por qué? Porque su pareja con quien compartía su vida hace cuatro años deseaba tener un hijo para darle a su relación un _compromiso irrompible_, como lo había llamado él. Robert, era… era su polo a tierra, en quien hallaba cobijo. En su experiencia personal, lo que ella podía catalogar como el amor de su existencia.

Bella acababa de recibir las recomendaciones para su cuidado, cosa que no tomara precauciones de más. A pesar de que el mensaje de Alice la había inquietado y preocupado en demasía, pues se notaba que su amiga estaba realmente furiosa y aun mas lo estaría cuando se diera cuenta que su ruego llego muy tarde; Bella no podía quitar de su cara esa sonrisa tonta de enamorada que reflejaba toda su ilusión de un futuro con quien era dueño de su corazón…

Con esa misma sonrisa se dirigió a su carro y aun sumida en el trafico de la tarde hacia planes para decirle Robert que por fin había tomado la decisión de darle los hijos que el tanto quería, lo que mas le llenaba el corazón era que quería hijos de ella. Y aunque no pudiera ceder ante su otra petición, _la de casarse con él_, sin duda si podrían tener hijos. Ese había sido el tema de conversación imperante las últimas veces que él había visitado la ciudad. Sí, y es que Robert al ser profesor de tan solo unos cursos en la _Universidad de Seattle, _también debía dar clases la _Universidad de Bellevue _—Para fortuna suya, ya que así fue que lo conoció—_._

Él le había dado a entender en infinidad de ocasiones que quería _enseriar la relación_ y casarse con ella, pero ante esas intenciones ella no pudo más que tensarse y tratar de cambiar el tema. Cuando él no lo soporto más y la confronto, pues erróneamente había pensado que ella no le amaba, ella no pudo más que confesarle su miedo a fracasar, a ser una mas en esas estadísticas de los matrimonios que terminan en malos términos. Su confesión lo había hecho reír y decirle que ellos nunca se separarían.

Pero Bella no cedió, no en ello. Así siguieron juntos, ella abandonaba todo, hasta su restaurante cuando él estaba en la ciudad; esos quince días del mes con él eran preciados para ella. A veces más tiempo, a veces menos, todo por sus obligaciones y a pesar de que ella ya lo había aceptado así, era una de las ocultas razones por las que no quería casarse, porque ellos vivían juntos y a la vez no.

En su departamento pasaban los mejores momentos de su vida, de su relación, pero cuando él se marchaba dejaba atrás de si ese sentimiento de soledad y desasosiego que muchas veces la ahogaba. Pero tal vez ahora que ella cumpliría ese sueño de ambos, porque también se había convertido en su sueño el llevar en su vientre un pequeño de tez blanca como la de él, con su cabello y sus ojos. Todo de él, no importaba que fuese niña o niño, seria un pedacito de ellos. Instintivamente se llevo la mano al vientre vacío y sonrió aun más. Sí, ahora que tendrían un hijo se iría ese sentimiento de _"esto no esta bien_" y tal vez, solo tal vez, sin importar sus aspiraciones laborales, Robert se decidiera a dejar de trabajar en Seattle y permanecer allí para ella.

Para muchos sonaría a chantaje, si se trata de que él se quede en el mismo lugar ¿Por qué no casarse? Cumpliría el mismo fin. Pero no, el hecho de sentirse atada a otra persona, era algo que Bella no concebía. Un hijo, en cambio, era un lazo natural entre dos personas, un motivo mas para seguir adelante, no necesariamente una atadura, bien podría él irse y no volver. Y fue él quien se lo pidió, _Si no te quieres casar, tengamos un hijo_. La verdad sea dicha, a sus veintiséis años, Bella quería será madre.

Luego de estar media hora en el tráfico, llego a su departamento. Cansada y con algunas molestias por su visita a la clínica y lo que significaba ello, se dejo caer a peso muerto sobre el gran sofá de cuero negro de la sala. El reloj marcaba las seis, afuera se veía caer el atardecer y pronto llegaría Robert en lo que seria su último día en la ciudad.

No pasaron más de quince minutos cuando la puerta sonó avisando que el otro ocupante llegaba a casa. Bella aun acostada en el sofá, se cautivó ante la presencia de su pareja, tan bello e irreal en ese traje tipo sastre que habituaba usar cuando daba clases. Siempre pulcro e irresistible, y era de ella.

—Hola, amor, ¿Cómo ha concurrido tu día? —Saludo él, mientras se agachaba y posaba sus labios sobre los de Bella.

—Hola —Fue tan solo un susurro de ella, como tantas veces le había pasado, quedo sin aliento luego de besar esos labios delgados.

Robert, quien se había alejado un poco de Bella, sonrió pícaro al ver la reacción que siempre ocasionaba en esa mujer que tanto lo hacia pecar. Su mujer y de nadie mas, por quien a pesar de todo esta ahí y ahí seguiría si se le permitía.

No dijeron nada más, pero se acercaron al otro, presos de ese magnetismo erótico que los envolvía y se sumieron en una sesión de besos que por poco pasa a algo más de no haber sido por Bella que le freno. Aun no podía decirle de su decisión y por qué no podría entregarse a él.

Robert extrañado de su reacción, se separo frunciéndole el ceño pero Bella no le dejo pronunciar palabra.

—Hoy es tu último día en la ciudad —susurro Bella — ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar a un lindo lugar?

Robert tomo la posición que siempre acogía cuando Bella quería salir de casa, se tenso levemente y con la mirada le dio a entender que no lo haría. Era tan arbitrario, era tan huraño pero ella había entendido que esa era su personalidad, y simplemente se limitaba a aceptarlo tal cual era; aunque en esta ocasión su intención no era salir, su intención era distraerlo del curso que estaba tomando su acalorado beso. Era algo que sabia no le fallaría.

En sus adentros negó con la cabeza. Lo conocía muy bien, sabía cuál sería su reacción.

—Es mejor que te des una ducha mientras preparo una lasaña para ti, quiero que te vallas con un buen recuerdo y que así vuelvas pronto —Se paro sin mas y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a Robert desconcertado por su cambio. Sacudió la cabeza y se fue hacia la habitación. Se despojo de sus ropas, lanzo sobre la cama su celular y su billetera mientras caminaba en dirección al baño, deposito la ropa sucia en el cesto.

Encendió la ducha y dejo que el agua golpease su espalda llevándose la tensión del día, mientras sus mente divagaba en tantas cosas que no podía ponerle orden a sus pensamientos.

Luego de unos minutos, a Bella se le ocurrió darle alcance en el baño. Tal vez no podrían tener relaciones pero si podría darle un masaje y pasar juntos un buen rato. Se interno en la habitación, frente a la gran cama que era el centro habitación, distraídamente iba desabotonando su blusa hasta que en el penúltimo botón se fijo en aquello que reposaba sobre la cama.

_La intocable billetera de Robert._

Bella no podía entender que misterios tan grandes podría guardar una soberbia billetera de cuero negro, ya que nunca, _nunca, _él le había permitido ponerle un dedo encima. La curiosidad la mataba, miro rápidamente hacia al puerta del baño y confirmo que Robert aun no saldría de ahí, el agua sonaba incesante.

Meditó, pensó, analizó sus posibilidades de dar un buen vistazo a dicha billetera y quitarse la intriga de saber que ocultaba su novio —Hizo una mueca, esa palabra no definía lo que Robert era para ella —. No supo en que momento el agua dejo de sonar, ni en que momento se había acercado a la cama y tomado la billetera; sus manos temblaban de la ansiedad, lentamente tomo uno de los lados de la misma para abrirla cuando de sorpresa e inesperadamente un rabioso Robert se la arrebato de las manos.

No se dijeron nada durante unos segundos, ambos sabían que la reacción de él siempre era exagerada cuando de su billetera se trataba. No había podido darle hasta el presente una razón lógica que justificara el porqué de sus extrañas reacciones.

—_Siento que invades mi privacidad y no confías en mí_—_. _Era una frase que no le dejaba un buen sabor de boca.

Robert respiro cansinamente mientras cerraba los ojos para luego abrirlos y con fingida delicadeza dejar la billetera sobre el buro.

— ¿De nuevo? Bella, ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo estuviera tratando de espiar en tus pertenecías y tratando de vigilar todo de ti? —Exageraba, lo sabía. La actitud de ella era por lo mas normal, pero muy inconveniente.

—Perdona —Dijo un par de minutos después —Tan solo quería… quería ponerla en su lugar habitual. —Ni ella misma se creía esa excusa tan falta de naturalidad, siempre había tenido problemas para mentir.

Robert asintió no muy convencido, pero ni ella ni él dijeron más. El ambiente se tenso de nuevo, pero no era agradable, no invitaba a dejarse llevar por los instintos bajos. Era incomodo y llevaba consigo una discusión que nadie quería llevar a cabo.

Bella sin abotonarse la blusa, se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina; la lasaña no demoraba en salir del horno. Se mordió el labio para no comenzar de nuevo la misma pelea. Robert como ella, era tan terco que llegaba a exasperar y sabía que no daría marcha atrás. Su rara definición de espacio personal que solo aplicaba a él nunca sería de su entendimiento.

Cuando todo estuvo listo sobre la mesa de la cocina alzo la vista y se encontró con Robert apoyando su espalda en la pared junto a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y tan solo vistiendo su pantalón de pijama. No podría decir cuanto tiempo llevaba el ahí, pero sabía que tanto él como ella no dirían o harían nada para disculparse con el otro y aunque no quisiera que estuvieran disgustados en lo que durara su viaje ella no daría su brazo a torcer.

En silencio cenaron, sin evitar ver al otro a los ojos, a pesar de su pelea fuera de base y su orgullo cada uno mantenía la vista sobre el otro, observándose con amor. Amor del puro, del que te hace suspirar, ese amor que a ambos los tenía atrapados, en donde encontraron la tranquilidad y comodidad de la compañía del otro. Cuando hubieron acabado, aun teniendo ganas de ir a abrazar a Bella y besarla hasta la inconsciencia —Quizás hacer algo más que eso —Robert salió de la cocina sin decir nada, tan solo asintió con la cabeza en la mas simple seña de agradecimiento por tan sencillo pero delicioso plato.

Bella no sabia que hacer, escasamente eran las ocho de la noche, sabia que Robert estaría en la habitación leyendo un libro o algo y ella no tenia nada en que ocuparse para evitar regresar ahí y encararlo. Su orgullo era estúpido, pero más estúpido e inconsecuente era él. No podía engañarse, fuera como fuera, lo amaba. Sin demorar mas lo inevitable, se fue hacia la habitación que compartían y sin mirar al ocupante de la cama, comenzó su ritual para antes de dormir. Tomo su pijama, se dirigió a la ducha para tomar un baño a conciencia y meditó de lo absurdo de la situación, si había algo que perdonarle ya lo había hecho pero lo haría sufrir un poco más.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, Robert no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo a la castaña que peinaba frente al espejo de la cómoda su cabello. Una inocente pijama color azul celeste era lo que portaba, pero era de encaje, ¡Encaje! Él podría declarar tener un fetiche de ver a esa mujer con encaje, era algo simple, pero esa tez blanca y cremosa era su adoración si se combinaba con un delicado encaje. Se pregunto si esa era una muestra de seducción ofrecida para él, sin embargo en los ademanes de Bella no se veían segundas intenciones.

Tratando de ignorarlo lo mas posible, Bella acabo su ritual y se acostó en el lado izquierdo de la gran cama matrimonial que compartían, le dio la espalda en su actitud enfurruñada. Robert la observo con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabia perfectamente que ella no dormía, era muy temprano para que lo hiciera. Durante una media hora no puedo mas que observar como su respiración tranquila hacia mover su suave torso de curvas simples pero llamativas, todo en ella era simple pero cautivante. No soporto mas la distancia entre ellos y dejo de lado el aburrido libro sobre literatura inglesa contemporánea que leía para acercar a Bella hacia él.

Fue un movimiento rápido y fluido con el cual encarcelo con sus brazos a la menuda morena arrancándole a esta una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que Robert no vio pero en su rostro aumento al sentir contra su piel el calor desprendido de ella y su dulce y tenue olor a fresas.

Solo segundos pasaron antes de que Bella cediera ante las palabras no dichas que pedían disculpas y se voltease para acurrucarse cual gatito en el fuerte pecho de Robert, cuando por fin lo hizo, ambos suspiraron aliviados. Ella no concebía sentir lo mismo con otro hombre, antes de él tuvo su historia con otro parte de chicos, pero nada era igual, nada podría ser igual al sentimiento de paz y felicidad que la sobrecogía estando con Robert, reposando en sus brazos.

Las palabras sobraban cuando existe ese tipo de entendimiento compartido por dos amantes, con besos suaves, con besos apasionados, lentos, pausados o de un simple toque de labios; Robert y Bella se dijeron que se amaban. Miradas furtivas, caricias inocentes para al final terminar íntimamente abrazados, como soldados al cuerpo del otro.

La noche dio paso al siguiente día en el que la rutina se desarrollo como cualquier otro, Robert en la ducha, Bella en la cocina luego de que juntos terminaron de arreglar la maleta de ropa y pertenencias con las que Robert viajaría. El desayuno paso entre arrumacos propio de unos recién enamorados, para Bella en ocasiones era increíble tanta _perfección_. Perfección a pesar de los constantes viajes de Robert pero perfección al fin y al cabo. Todo en su vida tenía el rumbo que ella quería.

El reloj marco las ocho treinta de la mañana y en la puerta de su departamento Bella y Robert se estaban despidiendo, reticentes a alejarse de su burbuja pero la vida real los reclamaba.

—Cuídate mucho —le decía entre pequeños besos —No trabajes demasiado. Piénsame mucho y piensa en mi propuesta por favor.

Bella sonrió traviesamente —Lo hare —, dijo con firmeza —Ahora vete que llegaras tarde y no me gusta que tardes en la carretera.

Compartieron un beso un poco mas pasional que los anteriores y con un _te amo_ susurrado le vio empezar a caminar por el pasillo.

Bella se dejo caer sobre el sillón de cuero, quería descansar, ya podría ir a trabajar en la tarde. Se paro y sus pasos se dirigían a la cocina cuando el timbre sonó y ella negaba pensando que era Robert que se devolvía por un último beso.

—Alice —Dijo apenada al recordar que no había devuelto la llamada a su amiga y a la vez confundida por su presencia allí.

—Sí Bella, Alice. Alice tu amiga, la que te pidió le llamaras. —Su voz era de reproche y Bella empezó a retroceder como si hubiese cometido un delito y tratara de huir de la autoridad.

— ¡No hullas cobarde! —. Alice trato de bromear pero su semblante era serio, algo demasiado raro en ella.

—Alice, yo… escuche tu mensaje pero, luego llegue a casa y tuve una pequeña discusión con Robert y…

—Robert —, Su nombre le sonó a insulto. Alice respiro para darse valor y para contarle a su amiga la razón de su visita, por más que ensayara un discurso y buscara las palabras, nada podría hacerle campo a lo que venía a decir.

—Al mal paso darle prisa —Y le tendió una carpeta amarilla que Bella no había notado que llevaba. Mientras ella tomaba la carpeta Alice se apresuró a hablar —. Bella, sabes que siempre he tenido dudas y… hace unos días tuve un indicio, no soporte la intriga por más tiempo y esto es lo que me ha llegado por fax.

Bella no entendía las atropelladas palabras de su amiga e inocente a lo que tenía en manos, lo abrió y comenzó a pasar las hojas y las fotos que ahí estaban. — ¿Qué significa todo esto? —, su voz se quebró tratando de soportar las lágrimas y se dejo caer de rodillas al piso.

Alice solo atinó a acortar los pasos que las alejaba y tomarla en brazos fuertemente para tratar de darle ese soporte que tanto necesitaba.

_Mama dijo: "No confíes en nadie, no confíes en tu sombra. No confíes en ti mismo"._

* * *

**Hola mis niñas, no me aguante las ganas y subi el primer capitulo de esta historia que ya algunas conocen porque fue un OS -Set fire to the rain- **

**Y si como les parece que comenzando tengo agradecimientos:: A mi amiga Jeni que fue la primera en compartir conmigo esta idea; Nayuri querida, quien me dijo que no temiera escribir y una agradecimiento grandote acompañado de un beso a mi Beta y tambien amiga, Ginette que me corrige todas mis fallas.**

**No les pido rewiew, tan solo que si les gusta la compartan. No escribo mas.**

**Bye!**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer.****Todos los personajes son de SM, solo la historia es de mi creación.**

* * *

**Volver A Empezar**

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

**Recomendación musical: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v= TjsqvT uc9zo**

* * *

Durante dos días, Bella había permanecido en shock, desde el momento en que Alice había llegado a su departamento para enseñarle una carpeta que seria para ella el principio de su fin. En realidad ella no estaba segura ni de como había llegado ahí y se negaba rotundamente a procesar la información recibida hasta el momento.

Se encontraba en un estado de profunda negación a la realidad.

—Bella, vamos. Demetri llamo y me dicto la dirección dónde se encuentra… —Bella aún no lograba entender la sucesión de eventos que la habían llevado al lugar donde se encontraba, una habitación de hotel en _DubleTree__,_ Seattle. Se observaba de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero mientras se ajustaba el abrigo, y en la puerta Alice, su inseparable amiga. Alice quien había estado con Bella en los momentos más grises de su vida y quien ese día por primera vez desde que se conocieron le observaba con lastima.

Bella no pronuncio palabra, simplemente se limito a asentir con la cabeza y seguirla hasta la salida, mientras tomaban un taxi hacia una dirección desconocida, pero a la vez consciente que se dirigía al lugar donde por fin encontraría la verdad, y sería testigo de la misma…

Mientras hacían el recorrido por las lluviosas calles de Seattle, Bella inevitablemente pensó en como había llegado a esa situación. Una parte de ella quería aferrarse a la idea de que se trataba de una simple confusión, un error y que su novio Robert era ese hombre perfecto que conociera hace cuatro años en Bellevue, la ciudad donde nació y vivía actualmente. Deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser no encontrarse en Seattle jugando a cazar al _"bastardo mentiroso"_ como lo había bautizado Alice.

_Cuatro años atrás en un terrible accidente automovilístico, Bella había perdido a su padre y de milagro sobrevivió con tan sólo una fractura de pie y dos costillas rotas, en su momento deseo morir con él… Luego de estar un mes hospitalizada no tanto por las heridas de su cuerpo sino por el shock emocional de saberse sola en el mundo; Bella salió del hospital pero nadie le fue a recoger, Alice estaba de vacaciones con su familia y no había querido preocupar a nadie mas, tenia amigos, desde luego, pero no les confiaba plenamente sus cosas y menos quería recibir la lastima de alguno de ellos. _

_Al estar en la calle supo que nada sería igual, aun bajo medicación y siendo apenas mediodía se dirigió a un bar dónde ahogaría su dolor, nunca en su vida había llegado a estar ebria a pesar de que si tomaba una que otra copa cuando salía a bailar con sus amigos. A sus veintidós años se podía decir que llevaba una vida tranquila, una chica de casa que recién iba a inaugurar un restaurante con su mejor amiga pero que ahora encontraba todo sin sentido; simplemente se dejo caer, no quería luchar. ¿Para qué vivir sí no tenía una "misión", una razón para la cual levantarse cada día?_

_Ya era de noche, mas Bella no sabía exactamente qué hora, se la había pasado tomando whiskey, __—__el licor favorito de Charlie__—__ bajo la mirada inquisitiva del barman pero en ese día no le importaba nada. Sólo deseaba caer en la inconsciencia por primera vez en su vida, tratar de ahogar la soledad que le nublaba el sentido. _

_A pesar de la promesa hecha a sus padres en vida debía levantarse y seguir existiendo solo por ellos, dicha promesa consistía en no dejarse vencer y siempre volver a empezar, a pesar de lo dura que resultara la caída "eres fuerte princesa" solía repetir su padre cuando se encontraba en alguna situación negativa…_

—_Señorita, disculpe mi intromisión en lo que no me importa, pero no he podido evitar ver desde que llegue aquí, que no ha parado de beber como si de agua se tratase y…_

_Bella no dejo que terminara y se giro en su puesto para encarar al desagradable tipo que interrumpía sus deprimentes pensamientos, con unas ganas enormes de recordarle su madre y su oficio; pero al posar su mirada en él, todas las palabras que tenía preparadas para decirle murieron en su garganta al encontrarse con un hombre de ensueño, dueño de una hermosa pero preocupada mirada dirigida hacia ella. Su piel era blanca como el mármol, tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás, este era de color cobrizo, ojos verdes hipnóticos e irresistibles, su cuerpo esbelto, alto, fuerte y musculoso, todo una maravilla frente a sus ojos._

—_Señorita, ¿Se encuentra usted bien? _—_Claro, debía tener una cara de estúpida. Seguramente tenia la boca abierta _—_Si quiere la puedo pedir un taxi para que se marche a su casa, su familia debe estar muy preocupada, ¿No cree?_

_En cuanto el hombre aquel hizo mención de su familia, de nuevo lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas. Tomo de un solo sorbo el resto del contenido de su copa._

—_No se preocupe señor… __—__dijo dejando la interrogante en el aire para poder conocer su nombre. _

—_Masen, __Robert Masen, señorita y ¿usted es?_

_Que más le daba dar a conocer su nombre a ese perfecto extraño _—_Soy Bella Swan y no, no se preocupe por mi familia _—_Sonrió triste_— _Ellos no me esperan hoy, ellos no me esperaran nunca más. Ellos han muerto y si no le importa me gustaría poder continuar disfrutando de mi bebida, a no ser que desee hacerme compañía ¿Podría dejarme sola? _—_Las palabras de Bella fueron cargadas de falsa educación y es que, a pesar de lo lindo que le resultaba aquel hombre frente a ella, estaba interrumpiendo su noche de copas, volviéndose una verdadera molestia._

—_No creo que intentar olvidar sus penas en el alcohol resulte lo mas adecuado, pero no soy nadie para entrometerme en sus decisiones _—_dijo en tono moralista _—_Pero… tomaré su palabra y le acompañare, no me parece bueno que una señorita tome sola _—_finalizó su discurso._

_En un principio a Bella no le importo tenerlo a su lado, sin darse cuenta un tiempo después reía alegremente con Robert, a pesar de que aun sentía dolor, también sentía una fuerte atracción y un calorcito se hacía paso en su corazón. _

_Esa noche fue el inicio de una nueva etapa en la vida de bella. _

_Horas más tarde, muchas copas y conversaciones sin sentido entre el par de extraños que para el momento ya había intercambiado información de cada uno, cuando el bar se encontraba ya casi vacío y el mesonero se acerco para hacerles saber que estaban por cerrar, Robert la acompaño a tomar un taxi y antes de despedirse, intercambiaron números. Él le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y para su total sorpresa luego beso sus labios con tanto sentimiento que por primera vez en la noche, Bella quiso llorar de felicidad._

_Ella como toda mujer había soñado en algún momento de su vida, encontrar ese hombre por quien suspirar, sentir las afamadas mariposas en el estomago y porque no decirlo, también esa pasión ardiente recorrerle la piel de tan sólo mirarlo y esa noche pareció encontrarlo._

_Fue así, como luego de ese simple intercambio de números telefónicos Bella y Robert comenzaron una relación de amistad. Según Robert le hizo saber en una de sus tantas conversaciones, era profesor universitario en Seattle y en Bellevue dictaba una cátedra, por lo que se mantenía viajando seguido entre las dos ciudades. Con la constancia de sus visitas, se reunían para cenar, ir al cine o solo platicar en el sillón de su departamento._

_Él llego a su vida en uno de los momentos más triste de su vida, en un principio como un amigo en el cuál confiaba cada uno de los sentimientos que solía guardarse para los demás, convirtiéndose en su constante apoyo y confidente… Con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en su novio, en su salvador porque aunque ella tuviese las fuerzas para seguir adelante, no tenia una razón para hacerlo. Robert se convirtió en su puerto seguro, en donde recargaba fuerzas para seguir luchando pero también era su consuelo cuando la fragilidad hacia acto de presencia en ella, para nadie es agradable la sensación de vacío en su pecho y desde luego, no lo era para Bella; Robert le dio a ella la capacidad de llenar ese vacío, con sus cuidados y sus especiales atenciones la fue envolviendo cual medusa. Para Bella resultaba totalmente gratificante y fácil sentirse cuidada y apreciada en ese momento tan gris de su vida, no fue su intención, no lo buscaba, pero término enamorándose…._

— ¿En qué piensas?—La pregunta de Alice, era estúpida, porque bien sabía que los pensamientos de Bella estaban dirigidos a Robert, pero en su afán de acabar con la tensión del ambiente no pudo inventarse otra pregunta.

—Alice, ¿Estás segura que hicimos bien? No quiero llegar y hacer el ridículo ante ese hombre y… —Alice le dirigió una mirada llena de furia—.

—Bella no puedo creer que sigas tratando de excusar lo inexcusable y no, no vamos a llegar a hacer el ridículo, para eso le pagamos bastante bien al Sr. Foster para que lo investigara —Bella iba a rebatirla pero Alice no se lo permitió, con un ademan la silencio —Por enésima vez te digo y repito que no se trata de una confusión, qué más quisiera que fuera así —suspiró— no creas que me resulta fácil ser yo quien tenga que abrirte los ojos, bien sabes y confirmado está que Robert Masen te mintió, sus padres no están muertos como te dijo; viste las fotos, lo viste en ese almuerzo con sus padres y no puedes negar el parecido entre ellos, acéptalo, te mintió.

Alice había alzado las manos en señal de exasperación, todo lo dijo rápidamente con su rostro a punto de explotar de la ira, y es que cuando se trataba de Robert no había lógica que funcionara. De alguna forma Bella trataba de dar excusa a su actuar pero ya no podía negar que habían cosas de él que nunca supo, que nunca conoció y sin embargo a Alice no le agradaba para nada tener que ser tan dura con sus palabras, sabia perfectamente que su amiga se había ensañado con Robert y eso la cabreaba. Si antes no soportaba esa relación y no sentía simpatía por él, ahora lo quería matar lenta y tortuosamente.

En su interior Alice siempre supo que algo no marchaba bien y por mucho tiempo guardo sus sospechas pero en uno de sus viajes a Seattle, hacía poco menos de dos meses y mientras caminaba por la calle vio a lo lejos a una pareja caminado tomados de la mano, era _el maldito _y una rubia muy hermosa. Ella pensó de inmediato que se trataba de una infidelidad, pero nunca imagino a que grado llegaba el engaño en el que se encontraba su amiga, le resultaba inconcebible que alguien pudiera estar haciéndole tal jugada a su "_casi hermana_".

Ambas se sumieron en un incomodo silencio, cada una inmersa en sus pensamientos. Bella no quería darle la razón a Alice, aun guardaba la esperanza de que todo fuera un error y mientras el auto continuaba moviéndose, las lágrimas que hasta el momento había retenido no dieron espera y comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas llegando a la curva de su barbilla para perderse, dejando una sensación de ardor por donde pasaban. Afuera llovía a cantaros, los ojos de Bella solo veía imágenes borrosas, solo veía un rostro frente a ella, era su rostro y lo acariciaba, a los pocos segundos cayo en la cuenta de que se trataba de una ensoñación y solo tocaba el frio cristal de la ventana del taxi.

Bella sabia que la cosas se movían, cambiaban y demás, pero nunca se imagino que en una fracción de segundos su vida se pudiera venir abajo. Ella no podía concebir haber estado tanto tiempo inmersa en una vil mentira, si ahí encontraba que su peor pesadilla era realidad no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni qué haría con su vida.

Al parecer aun les quedaba camino por recorrer y Bella seguía recordando momentos con Robert. Había aprendido que para ser feliz solo le bastaba tenerlo al lado, permanecer acurrucados, a veces sin hablar, tan solo sintiendo la presencia del otro; aun sin palabras todo era perfecto, perfecto porque _"éramos Robert y Bella para siempre_", no había nada mejor. No obstante las frías palabras de Alice continuaban retumbando en su cabeza.

_¿Qué necesidad tenía Robert de mentir con respecto a sus padres? ¿Por qué le dijo que era huérfano al igual que ella? ¿Habría sido una estrategia de conquista?_

Ella le perdonaría muchas cosas pero nunca que mintiera sobre sus padres, eso no lo podía siquiera considerar. No cuando él conocía perfectamente la historia de sus padres y sabía lo mal que le hacía sentir no tenerlos a su lado…

—Bella, llegamos. Recuerda que yo estoy contigo, siempre —Alice le hablo con vehemencia mientras apretaba su mano para infundirle valor. Al alzar la vista pudo ver que el investigador que su amiga había contrato se acercaba. El señor Demetri Foster había investigado por un mes al que hasta este día era lo mejor que le había pasado a Bella en su vida.

Al llegar al taxi abrió la puerta y tomo asiento en el lado del copiloto y sin demora hablo.

—Buenas tardes señoritas, esta es la información completa sobre la investigación realizada al Sr. Masen. —Dijo entregándoles a Bella y Alice una carpeta con papeles y fotografías.

—Su nombre es Robert Masen Cullen, hijo del cardiólogo Carlisle Masen y su esposa Esme Cullen, tiene dos hermanos, en este momento solo hay uno reunido con ellos, su nombre es Emmett —Bella sintió que un peso se instauraba en su espalda. Otra mentiras más, _Siempre quise tener hermanos, tu sabes que ser hijo único es muy solitario, por eso quiero tener… un equipo de futbol contigo. _Le parecía estar escuchando sus palabras, Alice dándose cuenta de su estado apretó más su agarre en la mano de Bella y Demetri dejo ver en su mirada lastima y disculpa hacia ella.

—En este momento está toda la familia reunida —Hizo una pausa melodramática— Incluyendo la esposa y la hija del Sr. Robert, están celebrando el cumpleaños de la pequeña.

_¿Cómo evitar llorar? ¿Cómo hacerlo si ya no había salida, si el amor de mi vida me había engañado en todo?_

Rápidamente Bella se bajo del taxi, cruzo la calle y se acercó al ventanal del _Chutneys Bistro_, un restaurante familiar que brindaba un completo panorama de lo que adentro pasaba y ahí lo vio.

_Era mentira, todo fue una vil mentira. _

Robert sonreía mientras hablaba animadamente con otros asistentes a la celebración y colocaba sobre la mesa un pastel teniendo a sus pies una linda niña de cuatro añitos según las velas en su pastel. No se podía negar, la escena era muy tierna e involuntariamente Bella sonrió, él se veía muy bien con su familia, familia a la que ella no pertenecía y nunca lo haría. Un nuevo dolor se instauro en su pecho, ella estuvo a punto de ofrecerle una familia también.

Cualquiera que pasara por la calle y viera esa morena empapada con cara de desolación, casi hipnotizada viendo dentro del restaurante, pensaría que no era una mujer sana, pero ya poco le importaba ello. Dentro del taxi, quien manejaba permanecía imperturbable ante el dolor de sus clientes, el investigador que ya llevaba años en la profesión aun no se acostumbraba a dar las que casi siempre eran malas noticias pero aparentaba total entereza y hasta la misma indiferencia del taxista, y Alice… Alice tan solo se preguntaba cual seria la cura para un corazón herido, ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea, nunca había sufrido por un hombre como sabia lo haría su amiga que tan pequeña y desdichada se veía ante sus ojos.

Bella no era consiente del paso del tiempo tan solo se dedicaba a observar lo que dentro ocurría como queriendo confirmar aun mas el engaño. Hasta ese momento aun no había visto a la mujer que orgullosa portaba el titulo de ser la esposa de Robert Masen pero de inmediato supo de quien se trataba cuando vio a una mujer rubia de piel blanca que grito su nombre… En ese instante sentía como dentro de ella su corazón crujía en mil piezas.

Alguien debió prenderle fuego a la lluvia porque gotas de agua cálida mojaban su rostro…

Robert observo a la mujer y Bella siguió su mirada, la niña corría hacia la calle y pronto llego a la puerta junto a ella.

— ¿Qué haces ahí?, Mami dice que cuando llueve no puedo estar fuera porque me enfermo ¿Tu mami no te dice igual? —Era adorable sin necesidad del puchero que hacía, tenía los ojos verdes de Robert. Bella no pudo responderle a la pequeña porque enseguida llego el autor de su dolor.

—Vanessa, no salgas corriendo así, ya sabes que tu mama se pone muy nerviosa. Señorita disculpe a mi hija que… —Cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella, su cara perdió todo color y se calló de inmediato, observando a la morena fijamente y sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

—Amor, Vanessa ¿Qué hacen ahí? Entren que van a coger un resfriado por soportar el frio y la lluvia.

Ninguno de los dos adultos se habían percatado de la llegada de la mujer, que ahora confirmaba era su esposa. Ella se había acercado sin salir del restaurante y hablaba mientras tocaba su pequeño vientre hinchado de no más de cinco meses. Más lágrimas caigan por las mejillas de Bella, lágrimas que eran disimuladas por la lluvia pero que dejaban a su paso un calor que no reconfortaba ni menguaba el frio que se iba adueñando de su corazón.

_Una mentira sólo hace daño cuando es descubierta_

Robert conocía la veracidad de esa frase, estaba francamente aterrado de la posible reacción de Bella pero tan solo una cosa sabia, su lugar y su obligación era con Rosalie, su esposa, la madre de sus dos hijos.

—Rose… ya vamos a entrar, disculpe señorita —Robert tomo a su hija en brazos y sin más entro al restaurante seguido de su esposa. Bella se sintió morir, porque él en la mirada se lo dijo todo. Nunca más lo volvería a ver y la verdad no sabía si era eso lo que quería.

Se quedo inmóvil, ante la escena que acababa de presenciar tan solo pudo ver una hermosa familia, ella no había significado nada. Tan solo se quedo ahí, quieta, sin vida viendo como su mundo perfecto caía hecho ruinas… y aunque por fuera parecía impasible, su mente se movilizaba a velocidades inimaginables; en donde tan solo un pensamiento cuerdo se formo.

_Todo fue un juego, un juego donde yo salí perdedora y él gano, Robert siempre gano._

Alice había salido del taxi mientras presenciaba como aquel matrimonio entraba de nuevo al restaurante, supo que debía darle un momento a Bella para asimilar lo ocurrido pero obtuvo su señal para acercarse a ella cuando vio que le flaqueaban las piernas. Rápidamente—considerando sus cortas piernas—, Alice cruzo la calle y tomo con una mano la cintura de Bella y con otra uno de sus brazos, casi a rastras la llevo hasta el taxi y con ayuda del Sr. Foster la subió para partir del lugar.

_7 meses después_

—Entonces… Jasper, ¿Cuándo me voy a curar? —Bella estaba en una de las tres citas semanales en el consultorio de su psicólogo, Jasper Hale. Asistía a terapias por insistencia de Alice después de pasar un mes entero pegada a la cama llorando.

—Bella ¿Quieres que sea sincero? —Ella asintió suavemente con la cabeza, temerosa de sus palabras que no presagiaban nada bueno —Nunca lo harás —Dijo como si pronosticara el clima del día.

— ¿Cómo así que no me curare nunca? ¿Acaso no te pago para que me ayudes a hacerlo? — le rebatió Bella, entre exasperada y preocupada.

—Sí, sería mi trabajo hacerlo si tu quisieras y así lo permitieras, pero no lo dejas ir. Bella, tú has creado una dependencia emocional hacia Robert, lo ves como tu todo y te aferras a su recuerdo ahora que no está a tu lado. No quieres entender que te engaño y te engañas a ti misma; estas terapias no tendrán resultados a menos que tú te dispongas a que así sea. Piénsalo y la próxima semana me avisas si seguimos o no con ellas.

Salió de la consulta pensativa, ni siquiera presto atención a Jane, la secretaria del Dr. Hale. Era cierto lo que Jasper decía, Bella no quería dejar ir el recuerdo de Robert, por mucho tiempo fue su sostén, su ayuda y tan solo imaginarse sin él, vivir sin él le estaba resultando en extremo doloroso.

Sin darse cuenta camino hasta llegar al parque al que solían ir, el _Bellevue Botanical Gardens_estaba como siempre, hermoso, podía ver las parejas caminar, los niños jugar y los ancianos jugar o conversar con otros.

Bella los observo y noto la ironía de la vida, se suponía que cuando el mundo es feliz, una debe de serlo también, pero ella lejos estaba de serlo. Tal vez algo estaba mal con ella, realmente algo debería estar mal con ella; las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos, estas que no la habían dejado desde hace doscientos quince días.

Inconscientemente seguía buscándolo, esperando que volviera y le dijera que aquel día no había existido…

Recostada en el árbol donde ellos siempre se recostaban, podía vislumbrar la mayoría del parque mas la vista no era igual, ella no era igual, nada era igual ahora, nada volvería a ser igual sin él.

A lo lejos escucho pronunciar su nombre, volteo su cuerpo casi de inmediato pensando que era Robert quien la llamaba, pero solo era un engaño más de su imaginación, como cuando a plena noche _tocaban _a su puerta y Bella salía corriendo a abrirla esperando que fuera estuviera él. Aun aunque todo ya estaba acabado, desde ese ultimo día en que lo vio no supo mas de él, no regreso por sus pertenencias al apartamento, no la llamo, ni busco para ofrecerle una explicación, absolutamente nada de nada; bien parecía _como si nunca lo hubiera conocido_, ella seguía esperándolo, esa era la triste verdad, tan patética se sentía que en su situación actual volvería con Robert para poder sentirse segura de nuevo en sus brazos.

Bella recobro su suposición anterior en el árbol, abrazo su bolso con fuerza y lo atrajo a su pecho. Cerró sus ojos, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, esperando, deseando que al abrirlos de nuevo despertara de tan horrible sueño. Pasaron las horas y de nuevo sintió una lluvia caliente en sus mejillas, era Bella _encendiendo fuego a la lluvia_

* * *

**Hello**

**Bueno pues aquí el segundo capitulo, quienes ya habían leído el OS encontraran parecidos y algunas cosas de mas, una vista nueva del dolor de Bella y bueno…que no se note que me encanta la música de Adele y que el capitulo nace de la canción.**

**Casi se me olvida, espero actualizar cada semana, los día martes.**

**Gracias a mi amiga y Beta Ginette, y a las chicas que me dejaron rws. Uds ya saben que recibirlos es hermoso. Bye!**

**…**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer.****Todos los personajes son de SM, solo la historia es de mi creación.**

* * *

**Volver a Empezar**

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

**Recomendación**** Musical: http: / www. youtube. com /watch?v =sLfWPLLn -QI&feature= share**

* * *

Si a Bella Swan hoy le preguntaran como se siente y que iba a hacer de su vida, ella aun con sus veintiséis años, un titulo profesional en administración de empresas y un negocio propio, con responsabilidades y obligaciones; tan solo podría decir… _no se_.

Bella observaba como una ligera lluvia golpeaba su cuerpo tendido sobre un árbol en el _Bellevue Botanical Gardens_ no iba a menguar, al contrario arreciaría, se levantó y empezó a andar siendo sus pasos perdidos y descuidados. Tenía el cabello enredado, su cara pálida y ojerosa, y ya su pulcritud en el vestir había quedado atrás. Bella tan solo era capaz de sentir dos cosas: frío y vacío.

Eran estos los sentimientos que la acompañaban desde aquel martes de enero cuando su amiga Alice había llegado a su puerta con su cicuta personal. Muy a pesar de lo apresurado que podría sonar, Bella muy en su interior ya tenía planificada toda una vida al lado de Robert; saber que ella lo dio todo en esa relación y no fue correspondida, ademas de que fue engañada de la forma mas vil, era algo que la dejaba debastada y con su norte perdido.

En ese estado ausente tomó un taxi para que la llevara a su departamento ya que el auto no lo había tocado en los últimos siete meses para nada, sabiamente se consideraba un peligro al volante pues no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que su mente comenzara a divagar en su situación y los _tal vez si… _se comenzaban a enunciar_, _su concentración se veía disminuida y no quería llegar a causar un accidente por su negligencia o descuido. Exactamente veinticinco minutos duro el trayecto, cuando abrió la puerta del lugar, su mente comenzó a reproducir escenas que no hacían más que ahondar su dolor. Bella se acostó en posición fetal encima del sofá de su apartamento, no tenía fuerzas para siquiera llegar hasta la habitación.

Suavemente toco la superficie del sofá que había sido testigo de sus momentos más felices en la intimidad con él, recordó que fui ahí donde luego de cuatro meses de conocerlo se entrego en cuerpo y alma a Robert. Bella se pensó una fácil porque antes de él solo había tenido dos novios y con ellos había tenido la regla autoimpuesta de esperar. Su primer novio lo tuvo a los diecisiete, en el último año de escuela. Eric, fue el típico novio de colegio, y aun conociéndolo de mucho tiempo atrás no cedió a pesar de las sutiles insinuaciones. Bella podria decir que no hacia parte de las estadísticas de chicas que pierden su virginidad el día de la graduación.

Su segundo novio, Ben, era un compañero de carrera con quien estuvo desde que entro a la universidad hasta su tercer año allí y fue simplemente amor a primera vista. Luego de mucho pensarlo y cediendo a sus hormonas y a la curiosidad perdió su virginidad, cosa de la que no se arrepiente. Con Ben aprendio a amar su cuerpo y el cuerpo del otro, todo con respeto y completa entrega, se separaron cuando Ben debió trasladarse a California y los dos decidieron de la forma mas racional que debian terminar pues una relación a larga distancia no les funcionaria.

Hoy Bella se cuestionaba si lo que sintio por sus dos primeros novios habia sido algo realmente fuerte, desde luego hacia ellos tuvo un cariño pero no era nada comparado a lo que sintio por Robert. Con él perdía todo sentido de tiempo y espacio, y daba rienda suelta a sus instintos, con tan sólo cuatro meses, los cuales no fueron de continuas citas pero sí de continuas llamadas —que llegaron a ser diarias—, Bella podría contar cinco citas. La quinta cita se dio en su casa para pasar almorzar y pasar la tarde. Una cosa llevo a la otra y tan pronto lo supo, ya se encontraba sin blusa arrodillada frente a Robert que se encontraba en su misma condición sobre el sillón. Ella recordaba el momento con una mezcla de dolor y añoranza, teniendo el dolor mayor peso sobre Bella.

_Rápidas y jadeantes respiraciones llenaban la sala, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de ellas y la de unos labios encontrándose con pasión. Manos avariciosas tocando y palpándose, reconociendo la figura de su pronto amante, la intención de Robert no era llegar a ese momento pero tampoco se negaría a ello, Bella… Bella estaba entregada a la pasión, entre el deseo, el fuego y las ganas de ahogar su dolor con el placer._

_En un momento de pausa para recuperar el aliento, los ojos de ambos se fundieron en uno, castaño y verde como una lava ardiente, no hubieron palabras, ni un asentimiento con la cabeza. Con la blusa y la camisa tiradas al suelo, las manos de Robert se dirigieron al broche del sujetador de Bella que con gran maestría fue retirado y así empezó a dar leves masajes a su espalda baja hasta ir subiendo a sus pechos; Bella llevo su boca al cuello de Robert donde dio besos húmedos mientras sus manos desabrochaban el cinturón y el pantalón de él. Ambos estaban perdidos en las sensaciones y el fulgor del momento, la ropa restante fue a parar al suelo como las otras y pronto estuvieron desnudos frente a frente, con respiraciones irregulares._

_Robert se sentó en el sofá con las piernas levemente abiertas indicándole así a Bella que hacer, ella sonrió coqueta, aunque por dentro se moría de nervios al estar frente a ese portento de hombre; se tomo su tiempo y moviendo su cabello a un lado se sentó a horcajadas sobre él sin tener realmente contacto con tan sólo sus piernas extendidas a los lados, lentamente comenzó a descender sobre su miembro, tomando sus labios para besarlo._

Bella volvió al futuro, y se encontró con los ojos cerrados y una de sus manos viajando al sur donde un musculo palpitante aclamaba atención.

— ¡Dios! ¡Estoy enferma! — Rápidamente interrumpió el camino que llevaba su mano y como resorte se paro para quedar observando el gran sofá de cuero frente a ella.

_El maldito sofá preferido de Robert. _

Una ira absurda la lleno contra aquel objeto, como toro en corrida se dirigió a la cocina y tomo de su colección el cuchillo mas grande que poseía. De vuelta ante el infame sofá, lo que a Bella le parecieron pocos segundos fue en realidad algo más de diez minutos de estocadas profundas pero rápidas, que tocaron el soporte del sofá y rozaron sus resortes, y ni que nombrar la superficie dañada.

Luego de que su arranque cesara y la adrenalina que nublaba su razón terminara, sólo quedo el cansancio, la tan conocida sensación de ahogo y el llanto visito nuevamente sus ojos. Ahí frente a un sofá destruido, Isabella Swan, fue consiente de su perdida.

Cayó de rodillas y las lágrimas aumentaron, los sollozos no se hicieron esperar y los gritos hicieron acto de presencia. Bella grito con fuerza, grito para sacar su frustración, grito para sacar el dolor que las lágrimas no pudieron, grito porque no podía golpearse al ser tan estúpida, grito por su sentimiento de angustia, soledad, por la confusión, grito porque su sueño perfecto llegaba a su fin.

Su garganta ardía, su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir tantos meses de mala alimentación y sueño; física y mentalmente Bella estaba exhausta y al tope de sus energías, pero a pesar de todo ahora entendía que no podía obviar la verdad.

_No puedo hacer que él me ame, no puedo hacer que él deje a su familia, no puedo perdonar el engaño y tanto dolor. En realidad he vuelto a perder._

Perdió a sus padres, la inocencia al reconocer la inexistencia de un mundo perfecto, una juventud frustrada por problemas que no le pertenecían y no sólo eso... ahora también perdió la confianza y la ilusión de ser amada en correspondencia de sus sentimientos y entrega total...

Quien ama no lastima. Esa lección Bella la había aprendido desde pequeña cuando su madre se la había repetido hasta el cansancio. Cuando tenia seis años comenzó a ser consciente de su mundo alrededor y empezó a recordar las cosas que ocurrían, Bella era la niña de mamá y papá, hasta ese momento todo para ella era como un cuento de hadas, Charlie era el Rey, Renee la Reina y Bella, su hermosa Princesa. Económicamente estaban bien, no era ni ricos, ni pobres y todo cuanto quería lo tenía en sus manos, pero a esa edad Bella se dio cuenta de que no todo es lo que parece. Frente a ella sus papas se veían cariñosos, _se amaban_, en el sentido inocente que una niña de seis años podía concebir, sin embargo, lejos estaban de formar una pareja perfecta.

Renee quedo embarazada cuando iba a mitad de su carrera como educadora y Charlie trabajaba en una empresa pesquera, lo que los unió fue un amor juvenil y con la responsabilidad que les acarreaba una criatura decidieron casarse creyendo que el amor que se tenían sería suficiente. Su relación fue muriendo poco a poco hasta el momento en que llegaron a ser _la madre_ y _el padre de su hija, _pero nada más; ya no tenían intimidad, ya no eran esposos, amantes, no eran confidentes. Esta situación a Renee la ofuscaba, se sentía atada, echando su vida a perder; amaba a su hija desde luego, pero quería mas, quería vivir las emociones de la vida que al lado de Charlie no viviría. Ambos llevaban una buena relación para no afectar a la niña, pero se dañaban sin tener la intención, aunque muy en el fondo Renee mantenía un amor hacia Charlie que no sabia exteriorizar y con dolor tuvo que ver como este llegaba a casa oliendo a otra mujer; no queriéndose quedar atrás, ella también busco un amante.

_Princesa, el amor es un sentimiento muy puro tan solo es el hombre que lo vicia. Mira, pellízcate la mano ¿Duele, verdad? Bueno, somos humanos bebe, todo lo dañamos pero el amor es lo único lindo. El verdadero amor no te daña, lo que dañan son las personas. Tú tienes que aprender que para que algo funcione tienes que darlo todo de ti, todo._

Bella escucho las mismas palabras desde sus seis años, hasta sus ocho años que fue la edad en la cual perdió a su madre por culpa de un ladrón que se llevo su vida. Bella aprendería en el transcurso de esos dos años, que sus padres no eran perfectos, que se equivocaban, pero tristemente al aprenderlo tuvo su primera desilusión y es que es muy difícil para cada quien enterarse de que sus ídolos no son lo que creían.

Un día Renee llevo a Bella a las oficinas de su papa para raptarlo a una tarde de cine, entraron a esta sin avisar y vieron a Charlie un tanto ligero de ropas en un acalorado beso con su secretaria. Luego de ello, las peleas empezaron.

Bella entendió que el amor entre sus padres era casi inexistente pero a pesar de todo nunca dejo de sentir su amor de padres hacia ella, aun con todo y sus errores podía recordarlos sin rencores y deseaba de todo corazón tenerlos con ella. Lo que Bella aprendió con cada uno de sus padres, de lo que formo en ella la mujer que era hoy en día por fin le daba para saber que si Robert la hubiera amado en algún momento le hubiera contado la verdad y no hubiera creado esa cadena de mentiras. No entendia que sentimiento retorcido tendría Robert hacia ella y porque lo catalogaba como amor, pero no podía continuar sumida en esa oscuridad esperando algo que no llegaría.

Alzo la vista de su manos y se sorprendió al ver que la noche ya había caído encontrándose ella en completa penumbra, se levanto resintiendo el movimiento, su cuerpo engarrotado, cerro los ojos, se abrazó a si misma y suspiro profundamente, como dando un suspiro de vida, de un nuevo comienzo tratando de evocar pensamientos felices y con todo su ser deseo dejar de ver detrás de sus parpados aquel hombre de mirada color jade.

Con un poco mas de determinación en cada minuto que pasaba, Bella se dirigió al interruptor de energía más cercano, observo su apartamento que bien podría ser considerado en abandono total, el polvo cubría la mayoría de los objetos y superficies, la suciedad, el desorden y hasta ropa tirada complementaban el cuadro. Otra honda tristeza la embargo, ya no por Robert, sino por ella.

_¡Oh, Dios mio! ¿Qué he hecho de mi vida? _

Fue ese el pensamiento que vino a su cabeza mientras una lágrima salía de su ojo derecho, ella, la fuerte e independiente Isabella Swan había mandado al trasto de basura su vida y su cordura por alguien que no se lo merecía. Observo detenidamente el lugar y al lado del destrozado sofá, en una mesita tenía una lámpara de lectura y el contestador, vio el parpadeo incesante de veinte mensajes… suponía que era Alice preocupada por ella.

_Un silencio inquietante lleno la sala, Bella se sabía abrazada de Alice pero por un momento se quedo en blanco. El shock de ver fotos de Robert llevando una vida completamente distinta a lo que ella pensaba era indescriptible, en algunas fotos aparecía con un hombre mayor que aunque de cabello rubio tenia los mismos ojos verdes de él, entras ambos estaban acompañados por una bella mujer de apariencia amable y de cabello parecido al de Robert, los tres abrazados y felices. En otro par de fotos se veía a un Robert vestido de beisbolista junto a un muy musculoso hombre con gran camaradería, y las peores de ellas... Robert jugando con una nenita que a medida que pasaba las fotos iba creciendo._

_Luego de las fotos, pudo leer el acta de matrimonio firmada hace cinco años en Seattle donde los conyugentes que figuraban eran Robert Masen Cullen y Rosalie Hale McCarthy. En sus manos también estaba el acta de nacimiento de Vanessa Masen Hale, copias de registro de propiedad a nombre de Robert y su… su esposa, copias de papeles diligenciados a puño y letra por él donde en la situación civil declaraba estaba casado._

—_Esto no puede ser real, ¡es mentira! —Bella se alejó de Alice de repente pero pronto volvió hacia ella para zarandearla con fuerza— Dime que es mentira, es mentira, __¿__Por qué me haces esto Alice? —Comenzó a susurrar a medida que su agarre en Alice se aflojaba y volvía a estar en sus brazos._

Alice era en realidad una gran amiga, ese día soporto lo gritos, los reclamos y aun los silencios de Bella. Fue paciente y tolerante, ante todo le enseño lo que sus ojos no querían ver, no fue condescendiente con ella. Bella debía reivindicarse con su amiga, porque luego de esa confrontación la había hecho a un lado y apartado de su "existencia", si bien quería hacerle frente a la situación sola no había tenido en cuenta a aquella molesta pero preocupada mujer que quería ser su soporte ahora.

Bella se dirigió a su habitación donde la situación no era mejor, encima de la gran cama estaba esparcida la ropa de Robert que permanecieran en su apartamento y que ella había tendido para tratar de recordarlo, de sentirlo cerca en alguno de sus momentos de poca cordura; la ropa obviamente esta arrugada pero nunca había perdido el olor que desprendía Robert. Bella no podía identificar que olor era, pero sabía que siempre iba a poder reconocerlo. Por unos minutos mas observo su habitación y tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron fue hasta la cocina y regreso con unas bolsas de basura, su decisión era clara y a la vez difícil, tal vez imposible, pero debía sacarlo de su sistema tanto como pudiera. El primer paso estaba dado, _negación_… y es que para Bella negar lo obvio se volvió un mantra diario lo cual le hacía pensar que de una u otra manera todo se trataba de una simple pesadilla… evitar el tema no era una solución viable, y fue así como finalmente llego a la determinación que debía enfrentar sus fantasmas, y aunque no sabia como iba a terminar por el momento quería tener todas las cosas físicas que pudieran recordarle a Robert a kilómetros de ella.

Se posó de rodillas frente a la cama y una a una metió las prendas en bolsas de basura mientras trataba de no invocar momentos y situaciones que le hicieran arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado, en una especie de ritual el cual considero como de reconstrucción y reinicio de una nueva etapa en su vida, doblo cada prenda tan perfectamente cómo pudo; para cuando hubo acabado y miro el reloj de mesa que marcaba las 9.15 de la noche, extrañamente trato de recordar que había hecho en los últimos meses y no recordaba, solo sabia que había estado en una especie de bruma emocional.

Sólo dos bolsas le fueron necesarias y una caja para empacar sus pertenencias, mientras mentalmente se preguntaba como había hecho Robert para manejar temas tan simples como la ropa entre casa y casa, entre ciudad y ciudad, entre su mujer y ella. Inevitablemente el dolor la acompañaba, quizás ella no debería haber hecho ello sola pero era masoquista y testaruda y en su mente el dolor de recoger no sólo su ropa, ni sus útiles de aseo, sino también las muchas fotos que juntos tenían era bueno para iniciar su sanación.

_Un ex nunca se olvida_.

Bella era consiente de eso, muchas veces se lo había dicho a sus amigas, conocidas y compañeras a las que había visto sufrir para tratar de olvidar a sus parejas. En definitiva, sean malos o buenos recuerdos uno nunca podrá olvidar a quienes al pasar por nuestra vida han dejado una huella sin importar si esta ha sido buena o mala. Bella tomo las bolsas y la caja, y en cuestión de dos viajes la llevo hasta los contenedores de basura que estaban al lado de su edificio.

_Quizás no lo olvide, pero hare lo imposible por arrancarlo de mi corazón. _

Con la convicción que le daba saberse fuerte, luchadora y ante todo con el apoyo que Alice le brindaba, Bella le abrió los brazos a un comienzo.

Se interno en la ducha donde se dio un baño a conciencia, con el agua caliente sintió como la tensión de sus hombros abandonaba su cuerpo y comenzaba a relajarse, de repente sintió mucho cansancio y sueño pero mientras tallaba su abdomen se horrorizo al poder sentir sus costillas, sorprendida de aquel hecho comenzó a pasar las manos por todo su cuerpo, reconociéndolo, examinándolo y se encontró que no solo en su abdomen se marcaban sus huesos.

Cuando salió del baño y se hubo puesto ropa interior, se paro frente al espejo y como había hecho con su apartamento, observo con detenimiento cada porción de su cuerpo; Bella observo cada ángulo dando vueltas en un mismo eje, paso de nuevo sus manos por sus caderas, vio y sintió unas estrías que antes no estaban ahí, fue consciente entonces que a lo largo de esos siete horribles meses no sólo había dejado de dormir bien, sino que pasaba periodos de ayuno y otros de gran ingesta de calorías provenientes de su infaltable helado de chocolate para ver esas tristes películas de romances y drama.

Al finalizar su exhaustiva búsqueda de cambios en su cuerpo llego a la conclusión de que sólo tenía una falta de peso y un cabello muy largo, deambuló en la habitación mientras cepillaba su cabello y buscaba el teléfono inalámbrico, ya era tarde para llamar a Alice pero bien sabia que su amiga le atendería el teléfono por mas dormida u ocupada que estuviese. Al segundo timbre entro la llamada.

— _¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Me necesitas? —_Al fondo pudo escuchar el sonido de unos zapatos caer al suelo y unas llaves chocando_ —Ya mismo salgo para allá._

—Alice _—_Su voz salió raposa producto de su sesión de gritos _—_Se acabó, se acabó_—_Ella no tuvo que preguntar a que se refería, no sabía si era producto de los años de amistad, su cariño, su sentimiento de hermandad hacia Bella, pero Alice entendió que a lo que se refería era la época de dolor y sufrimiento. Un silencio se planto en la línea, Alice no sabía aun con certeza si eso significaba que Bella estaba preparada ya para sentarse a hablar con ella.

— _¿Quieres que vaya?__ —_Pregunto luego de unos minutos.

—No, no es necesario aun. Estoy cansada, quiero dormir por lo menos hasta el medio día de mañana pero… _—_Se paso la mano desde la raíz del cabello hasta la punta que casi tocaba su cintura. Necesitaba un cambio. _— ¿_Me puedes conseguir una cita con tu estilista?

* * *

**Un saludo rapidito a las chicas que comentan y dejan sus alertas y favoritos. También a las que se han pasado a leer mi Two Shot, gracias.**

**Este capitulo fue beteado por la siempre bella, Ginette. Nos leemos en la próxima, pero hasta entonces...**

** ¿No es horrible descepcionarse de alguien?**

**Bye!**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer. ****Todos los personajes son de SM, solo la historia es de mi creación.**

* * *

**Volver a Empezar**

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

El claxon del auto sonó dos veces haciendo que Alice despabilara y sonriera a aquel hombre de mirada azul. Frente a ella, Jasper aparcaba el auto y se bajaba para ayudarla a subir, un exagerado completo, pero aunque a él le pusiera mala cara, en su interior no podía dejar de sonreír por ello.

Jasper era una caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra, la trataba como su bien mas preciado, mas que oro o que plata, como a su vida misma.

Al llegar hasta ella, sonrió resplandecientemente dejando un suave beso en sus labios mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba su vientre de forma circular. Escasamente se comenzaban a ver los signos de su embarazo, tenia apenas diez semanas de gestación pero cada día el padre de su hijo la llenaba de caricias y palabras afectuosas. No fue un bebe planeado como tantos muchos, pero no por ello dejo de traer felicidad.

Alice pensaba en ello, en tanto, Jasper conducía rumbo al apartamento de Bella. En menos de dos años, su vida y la de su amiga, habían dado un giro enorme. Ella ya comenzaba a acariciar su vientre con cariño, deseosa de conocer a ese pequeño ser que crecía en ella; nunca pensó que aquel hombrecillo molesto que conociera en un café fuera a cambiar tantas cosas en su vida. En un principio lo detesto, no le vio como un prospecto de cita, más intercambiaron información, dándole él su tarjeta de presentación donde se leía era psicólogo.

Con el tiempo, extrañamente se fueron convirtiendo en amigos, no tenían personas en común y mucho menos gustos, tan distintos como el agua y el aceite como era posible, entre los dos se fue formando una bonita relación y Alice no dudo en acudir a su ayuda cuando vio a Bella echada al abandono.

En un principio, ella trataba de hablar cada semana con Jasper para saber como iba el progreso de su amiga en terapia, se preocupaba en exceso por sus seres queridos y con Bella no iba a ser la excepción; y es que al verla reducida a una sombra de lo que fue, Alice quería matar con sus propias manos al _maldito bastardo_; para si, magullaba mil formas de castrarlo e irracional le nació un odio por toda la especie masculina y precisamente en una acalorada conversación con Jasper donde despotricaba a diestra y siniestra de la inutilidad de los hombres, que él con amabilidad pero también con algo de enojo, le hizo ver que él también era un hombre.

_Él también era un hombre._

Esa frase le retumbo a Alice en la cabeza, y como pocas veces sucede, ella avergonzada solo pudo bajar la cabeza y musitar un _lo siento_.

Desde ese momento algo dentro de ella cambio, su percepción de Jasper cambio; comenzó a darse cuenta de que aquel hombre era casi, casi el ideal de toda mujer, era guapo, caballeroso, no tenía un pasado tormentoso, era interesante y tenía un cuerpo envidiable, lo único malo es que parecía que para él, ella era indiferente como mujer.

Fue así como Alice, desde las sombras comenzó a admirarlo, si bien seguía pensando que los hombres eran unos desgraciados, para ella existía una excepción y era él. Cada vez con más insistencia quería verlo, hablarle, pasar su tiempo con él, tratando de averiguar porque Jasper a diferencia de todos los hombres que se habían acercado a ella, no intentaba llevarla a la cama a pesar de que ella se esmeraba cada día en arreglarse para provocar alguna reacción. Usaba ahora, como excusa su preocupación por Bella pero pronto cayo en un estado de frustración total al ver que el trato que mantenían no pasaba de ser el de unos buenos amigos, muriendo ella porque fuera diferente.

Para ese momento su amiga ya empezaba a rehacer su vida y Alice veía como se iban acabando las excusas para acercase a Jasper, hasta que un día presa de la desesperación y unas copas de mas, llego hasta la puerta su apartamento dando una imagen de lastima pues estaba descolocada con una botella de licor en sus manos.

— ¿En que piensas? —Cariñosamente Jasper sostuvo una de sus manos y la llevo hasta sus labios para dejar ahí un pequeño beso. Tan anormal como era en Alice por su carácter, se sonrojo y soltó una risita tonta.

Carraspeando un poco para aclarar su garganta, sonrió de nuevo y apretó de vuelta la mano de Jasper que reposaba en el regazo de él —Estaba recordando la primera vez que fui a tu apartamento… —Su voz fue bajando a un suave susurro y es que a pesar de que había transcurrido un año de ello, ella aun sentía profunda vergüenza.

— ¿Quieres decir del día que me asaltaste? —Dijo jocoso mientras arranca el auto de nuevo al cambiar la luz del semáforo, mientras Alice recomponía su expresión.

—Pues sí, recordaba ese día, pero no te hagas el abusado que bien que me respondiste.

— ¿Cómo querías que actuara? Soy hombre y si una mujer llega a altas horas de la noche y se lanza a besarte, pues no podía reaccionar de otra forma.

—Eres… eres un idiota. —El temperamento de Alice se empezaba a caldear, de por si ella era explosiva y ahora podía hacer gala de ello acompañada de las temibles hormonas de embarazo.

—Un idiota al que amas, preciosa y… por si fuera poco, soy el papa de tu bebe, así que… —Alice iba a reprochar, pero Jasper previendo esto puso a un lado de la carretera el auto y se volvió hacia ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos y acercándose a ella para comenzar a besar su cara y por ultimo su labios. —Amor —la llamo, pues Alice se había quedado en una especie de limbo con los ojos aun cerrados; acariciando con los pulgares sus mejillas continúo hablando —Hemos hablado ya de este tema, si tu no hubieras ido a verme ese día, luego yo te hubiera buscado. No me eras indiferente, pero tampoco era tonto, si te daba a saber que tus sentimientos eran correspondidos, te hubieras hecho la difícil y no habríamos progresado en nada, tal vez solo un desliz y quería más —Beso sus labios de nuevo— De ti quiero mucho mas, entiéndelo, te amo, ayer, hoy y siempre.

—Pero me hiciste esperar mucho, pensé que no me querías, que no despertaba nada en ti.

—Bueno, pues ese día creo que tus dudas se despejaron, ¿no? —Jasper sonrió pícaramente recordando tanto como Alice, como aquella noche sin mediar palabra, el beso acalorado en la puerta término en una alocada noche de pasión dando inicio a su relación. —Ahora, disculpe señorita por haberla hecho esperar tanto —Dijo haciendo un gesto burlón, agachando un poco la cabeza y llevando una de sus manos al corazón.

Luego de ello, reanudaron el viaje y pronto llegaron al edificio de Bella, quien ya estaba esperándolos. Con rápidos saludos y sonrisas partieron hacia el lugar donde se realizaría la celebración por la boda de Bree y Diego, ambos amigos de Alice y Bella. Esta ultima participaba de una agradable conversación trivial pero aun así en su mente se tejían hilos e hilos de pensamientos tan inconexos como iguales. Después de mucho luchar y sufrir, desde luego, se podía sentir realmente feliz y a gusto con lo que era, con ella misma, aunque viendo la felicidad de las personas a su alrededor no podía evitar sentir celos, ella también quería sentirse amada, quería tener a quien amar.

Durante toda su vida había vivido para otros, para su sicótica madre, su olvidadizo padre y por ultimo para un hombre cuyo nombre se negaba a pronunciar. Estaba muy presente es su vida pues la había hecho ser quien era y sin embargo, inevitablemente era _El innombrable_.

Con la fuerza del odio que solo puede dar un corazón destruido, Bella restableció los cimientos de su vida, comenzó por la parte exterior, visitando las tiendas y el salón de belleza para cambiar también la imagen que él había moldeado, porque si, Isabella hasta en su forma de vestir lo agradaba, en todo lo hacía.

Con resolución y ayuda, la misma Bella fue racionalizando su situación hasta sentir pesar de si misma al llegar hasta tal punto, pero su orgullo herido pudo más y para lo que a muchos puede ser considerado poco tiempo, ella lo logro, de todas formas, no se puede llorar y añorar lo que nunca se ha tenido. Bella nunca conoció y muchos menos tuvo a Robert Masen.

En ningún sentido.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que todo marchaba bien en su vida, quería volver a ilusionarse. Nunca fue una romántica empedernida, pero en lo profundo de su ser creía en el amor, ese amor que nace, vive y crece sin importar los obstáculos y las situaciones. Quería buscar su amor pero odiaba tener citas, sobre todo si eran a ciegas y el hombre resultaba ser un completo desastre.

Y estar ahora en la fiesta de boda de sus amigos no era desde donde se viera, el mejor lugar para su ego y autoestima, cuando todas las personas a su alrededor, casi la totalidad, estaban en pareja, casados u organizados, pero no solos. Ella si. Estaba fuera de su elemento.

Sus conocidas, las amigas de estas, las otras amigas de Bree... Toda la poblacion femenina ahí presente tenía los ojos sobre ella y no era una exageracion. La sociedad siente lastima de aquellas mujeres que llegando a sus treinta no ha formado una relacion y tenidos hijos, Isabella era la solterona del lugar.

En un momento se sintio ahogada, toda la felicidad reinante le hacia daño, que la mirasen con pesar, la exacerbaba.

Comenzó a mirar desesperada hacia los lados, necesitaba tomar un respiro y recomponerse; al lado de una pequeña tarima que se encontraba en el centro de la pared izquierda se veia una pequeña puerta entreabierta que daba paso a otra habitacion del salón de eventos.

_No estoy sola_.

Fue un pensamiento en voz alta que pronuncio al observar una elite de invitados, hombres y mujeres diferentes a los que acababa de abandonar, personas que estaban para divertirse y no para criticar su estado civil.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Bella estuviera rodeada de buenos compañeros de fiesta y entre ellos de un apuesto hombre que llevado por la curiosidad de la especial aura que ella poseía, se quedara junto a ella el resto de la noche y luego de eso.

Los eventos fortuitos cambian las perspectivas.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Finales de Agosto.

Hacia menos de una semana que había llegado a la ciudad y ya se sentía enamorado de ella. Había salido al centro comercial para poder disfrutar del clima cálido que hacía más agradable su estancia.

Todo parecía marchar bien, había firmado un contrato de trabajo como profesor de música en la escuela local y aunque eso cubría todos sus gastos, buscaba ocupar también sus noches por lo que ese mismo día tenia una entrevista en el restaurante _Ragazza_ como pianista.

Era un nuevo comienzo.

Estaba encantado con las vistas, los espacios eran preciosos y las mujeres también, sin embargo no podían aplazar más la llamada a la única mujer en su vida, su madre. Tres repiques fueron suficientes para que Esme contestara el teléfono, se le oía agitada.

— ¿No abras corrido a alzar el teléfono, verdad? — Su regaño llevaba una nota de humor pero en realidad estaba preocupado por su salud. Su corazón ya era demasiado débil.

Una risa melodiosa y casi infantil sonó al otro lado, su madre no perdía la chispa a pesar de los años y los problemas. _— Cariño, sabía que eras tú. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Ya te has organizado? _

—Sí, ya he firmado el contrato… —La razón de estar ahí era Esme, quería estar mas cerca de ella pero nada lo llevaría a vivir de nuevo en Seattle. La conversación se volvió trivial y en tanto observaba el panorama, de una heladería cercana salía una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños al viento, sonriente y despistada. No había dado más de diez pasos fuera del local cuando su cucurucho fue a dar al suelo, el puchero en su cara hizo que no pudiera evitar soltar una carcajada.

— _¿De que te ríes? ¿Dónde estas?_

— Muy cerca del cielo madre, muy cerca… —y siguió su camino con la imagen de esa mujer en la mente.

* * *

**Gracias a mi Beta y amiga Gine *aplausos para ella***

**Gracias a ustedes por leer.**


End file.
